A Dark Crimson Stain
by BigBangYingYang62
Summary: Bulma is a vampire hunter, searching for the one vampire who murdered her parents. Vegeta is a vampire who finds himself lusting for Bulma's blood, and soon Bulma herself. He's also the prince of vampires. Does anyone else see the problem? Adopted from MissDoubleONinja. UNDERGOING HEAVEY EDITING!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DBZ in any way, shape, or form. I do own the OCs I loaned MissDoubleONinja when I was only a guest though. Note: READ THE ORIGINAL ON MISSDOUBLEONINJA'S PROFILE FIRST OR YOU WILL BE LOST! Please enjoy!

* * *

_Zelax P.O.V._

I woke up very slowly as it took me a while to realize where I was. I looked to see Trunks sleeping next to me. I blushed and could tell my face was as red as my hair. "Zelax", someone whispered. I turned to see Bulma-san awake and looking at me. "Bulma-san. Look... I won't be coming back to base with you", I told her. She looked very scared at that. "What do you mean?! she whispered sharply. "You just became part of the team. Now you say your not coming back? What about the lover you lost? What would he say if you stayed on a boat full of vampires?", she asked. I gave a mirthless laugh at that, though I kept quiet so as not to wake Trunks. "I lost my lover when he and Vegeta took my brother from me", I told her. She looked very confused, so I explained quickly. I knew the vampires on this boat, I had a romantic past with one of them, one of them is my brother, and Vegeta turned him into a vampire. She let it sink in and had burning rage in her eyes. "Vegeta will pay for what he did to you. Come on, let's go", she said. Realizing there was no stopping her, I nodded. Time to get my revenge.

* * *

_Rexil P.O.V._

I honestly couldn't believe Vegeta. He was my best friend before I knew what he was, so you'd think I'd understand him. At least Nappa was easy to understand. Just a brute that was all bark and no bite... well by vampire standards anyway. But we was a vampire elite like me, so I had to respect him. Raditz, I just don't like him. I hate him with a passion. Only reason he has more kills then me is because I like to play with my food first, so it gets away. Besides, he has long hair that attracts so many women at once, the lucky bastard. Speak of the devil, here he is. "What is it, Raditz?" asked Vegeta. The brother of a human (not unlike myself) smirked. "We have just left the docks and will be arriving at the island within 3 hours", he said, but he didn't leave. "And?" I prompted him to continue. He laughed so insanely, it wasn't funny. "Surely you've picked up on the scent by now!" he said. I sniffed the air to see what he was babbling about. The first scent, smelt a lot like that blue haired hunter Vegeta and I fought the other night. The second, more hunters. Good, more hunters to be hunted. When I got to the thrid, my heart would have skipped a beat if it was still beating. I only know one girl that wears perfume that smells like a volcano. "No!" I shouted as I shot upright in my bed. But the next thing I know, Raditz is gone and I feel a hand on my shoulder, keeping me from giving chase. "Don't", said Vegeta. I've got a plan to put that low-class in his place and help her." I sighed and sat back down as Vegeta filled me in.

* * *

_Bulma P.O.V._

That jerk. To think I actually began to like Vegeta. But Zelax looked frail, and to do something like that to a girl like her is unforgivable. Unfortunately, a cocky voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Well, well, well. How long has it been, gorgeous?" it asked Zelax. The voice belonged to a vampire that looked a bit older than that Goku guy Chi Chi helped. "Not long enough, Raditz", responded Zelax through gritted teeth. I suddenly realized it. Zelax's rage in her eyes earlier. It was because the vampire I now know as Raditz is the one that helped to turn her brother. I gripped my wooden knife tightly and I saw Zelax pull a wooden knife of her own out of her shirt. "You like knives too, huh?" I asked in an amused voice. She turned to smirk at me. "It's my favorite and first choice of weapon, Bulma-san. I don't let anyone touch it." I gave a chuckle. Of course that's why she kept it in her shirt.

Zelax made the first move. She rushed at Raditz with a war cry and slashed at his chest. The long haired vampire jumped aside only to jump into my elbow. I'm not about to let this guy win. Zelax made another move and stabbed Raditz in the leg. He looked hurt, but was still standing. This would be tough. But it ended quickly. Raditz picked up Zelax, and threw her on top of me. He then took some rope and binded us up. "Now then, time to pick up where we left off, Zelax. I believe I was about to sink my teeth into that soft skin of yours", he taunted. Zelax struggled as I did, but to no avail. It looked like the end. Until the next thing we know, Raditz is on the floor, unconcious. Wee look up to see Trunks and Yamcha. "Bulma! Are you alright?!" he asked. He gave me his hand, but I smacked it away. "Yamcha, we are through. I'm sorry. But I never felt love for you. Only understanding", I explained. He looked like someone had slapped him across the face. There was a long silence.

Are YOU okay?" asked Trunks to Zelax, trying to break the tension. "Uh... yes", she said nervously. Zleax got up, and blushed as she looked away from Trunks. Suddenly, two more sets of footsteps appeared. Everyone took a defensive stance. Around the corner came little Vegeta and the vampire with black spikey hair and crystal eyes. Then without warning, Zelax hugged that vampireand cried into his chest. "REXIL!" she shouted. The vampire called Rexil began to stroke her hair and soothed her. "Sssssssshhhhhhh. Calm down, little sis. It's okay. I'm here now. But whether you like it or not, Vegeta is helping us", he said. So, this was the brother Zelax lost. "First things first", spoke Vegeta ashe turned to me. "Woman, your knife", he demanded. I shook my head as I handed my knife to him. He suddenly sunk it into Raditz's back. "That's for trying to turn my best friend's sister", he said with no remorse. Tehn Rexil and Vegeta gave indentical grins and high-fived each other. "Alright, listen. The ship is headed for that island you asked me about, woman. So, I have a plan to get you there. Nappa no doubt heard everything. So you all need to get in chains to look like captives..." he began. I nodded at every word he said. Maybe if he stopped calling me woman, I'd stop teasing him every second of the explaination. Zelax and Trunks never left Rexil's sides. Yamcha was teary eyed from me dumping him. Chi Chi had gone back to check on Goku. This was gonna be good.

* * *

Good, bad, what? Don't forget to review! See ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own DBZ in any way, shape, or form. I do own the OCs I loaned MissDoubleONinja when I was only a guest though. Note: READ THE ORIGINAL ON MISSDOUBLEONINJA'S PROFILE FIRST OR YOU WILL BE LOST! Please enjoy!

* * *

_Bulma P.O.V._

I just filled Chi Chi and Krillin in on the plan. They did not look happy. "You're putting the fate of our lives at stake by trusting that _thing!" _she whispered sharply. "It's scum like it that killed your parents, turned Zelax's brother, and took Eighteen from me, and you wanna risk it all like_ this_?!"agreed Krillin. I was aggrivated at them right now, so I just tols them flat out. "Look, _he _is the one that tipped me off about the boat being here. _He _is our best bet at getting on that island unseen. _He _is the key to staying alive", I replied. Chi Chi and Krillin now looked stunned. "Why the hell are you calling _it _a _he_?" asked Chi Chi. "_It _is a vampire whos sole purpose it to kill every human on the planet!" pointed out Krillin. "I resent that", said Rexil's voice from another room. We all jumped in shock. "Come on, you're hunters! I thought you knew vampires have enhanced senses. Now just put the cuffs on, leave them unlocked, and Vegeta and I will take care of the rest!" he said cheerfully.

We did as we were told while Vegeta and Rexil stood guard. Sudeenly, Raditz's cell phone started ringing. Rexil picked up, but didn't answer. "Raditz... Raditz!" said the voice. Zelax clenched her fists in rage. I almost forgot that she knew all the vampires on this boat. "Guy who's as strong as a Saibaman says what?" Before we could ask what a Saibaman was, Zelax whispered to us. "Demons that vampires can control. Caused a lot of missing persons cases last year. Apparently, Raditz was a low-class vampire. Rexil told me all the ins and outs about being a vampire last time we met", she explained, though her eyes darted left at the last part. Rexil handed the phone to Vegeta and the latter answered. "It's Vegeta. Some hunters snuck on board and killed Raditz. Nothing Rexil and I couldn't handle. Just Zelax and her new friends", he said, trying to make it seem like a joke. The voice began to laugh. "Zelax? The king said she and Rexil were our best choice in human friends. She will make a fine mate for one of our elite", it said. Rexil then snatched the phone in rage. "If anyone of those mongrals touches her, I will kill them! Especially if it's you, Nappa" he shouted before hanging up. Rexil then threw the phone on the floor and crushed it before walking off. "I'll be in my room, leige", he called over his shoulder.

Did he just call Vegeta "LEIGE"? I gave Vegeta a glare, as he walked off to his room. I was about to ask Zelax if leige was a nickname or a title, but she was muttering to herself in fear. "I can't go back there... I can't go back there... I can't go back there..." Trunks was holding her the best he could with the cuffs and trying to keep her calm. I saw Krillin and Eighteen making out, happy to be reunited. I turned to ask Yamcha what he thought of what was going on, but he was crying in a corner. Serves him right, little bastard. Maybe now he would think twice about acting the way he did around a girl. I was about to talk to Chi Chi, but she was asleep next to the Goku guy. Without Vegeta, I guess I was alone.

* * *

_Vegeta P.O.V._

The moment we got back to our room, I punched Rexil in the stomach. "Why'd you blow up like that?!" he asked in surprise. "I told you while we were walking. Don't use my royal title around those hunters. If they knew who I was, they'd kill me the moment I'm released. Why did YOU blow up about Zelax? You know Nappa was right! She would be an excellent mate for our elites!" I shouted. Suddenly, his crystal blue eyes looked like eyes of the human I used to know him as. "I wouldn't expect you to know. Only person you cared about was a vampire, and that was 400 years ago. I haven't even been this way for 2 years yet and unlike you, the person I care about is still alive. I can't let Zelax go back there, Vegeta. Remember that day we met? What sparked our friendship? I hope you do", he said as he threw the covers of his bed over himself. I sighed, for I did remember that day.

_It was cold and rainy. Nappa was off who knows where doing who knows what, so I was stuck with Raditz. His human brother Goku had run away long ago, thank God. Suddenly, a high pitch scream rang out through the town. Raditz and I quickly ran to find the cause. The source was a girl about 17, 18, or 19 . She was being guarded by a boy at least 3 years older, maybe more. The hair looked so different, the girl having firery red hair while the boy had black. It was the crystal eyes that was proof of them being siblings. The rouge Saibamen turned to me and Raditz before rushing foward._

To this day, I still don't know what could have compelled those Saibamen to go rouge and attack without a vampire ordering them. But that day, I did feel human in every aspect except for the beating heart. But I was beginning to see what Rexil meant. He still had the one he cared about in his life, but now he couldn't die and the death of his sister would leave him the only member of his family. And death would take away Bulma from me. But why did I care for her so much? Nappa's voice over the intercom pulled me from my thought. "Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking! We will be docking in 5 minutes! Repeat! We will be docking in 5 minutes!" Containing myself, I walked to the porthole, opened it, and shouted words I'm sure would one day become famous. "GOD DAMNIT NAPPA!"

* * *

Well, there you have it. Please wait while I come up with the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own DBZ in any way, shape, or form. I do own the OCs I loaned MissDoubleONinja when I was only a guest though. Note: READ THE ORIGINAL ON MISSDOUBLEONINJA'S PROFILE FIRST OR YOU WILL BE LOST! Please enjoy!

* * *

_Bulma P.O.V._

We were unloaded on the island 5 minutes after I heard what sounded like shouting. I saw everyone's reactions to seeing this place. Yamcha growled and clenched his fists, I could tell he was regretting giving Rexil his hammer. Chi Chi tightened her grip on her chain, obviously apprehensive about the situation. Krilln protectively walked infront of Eighteen. Zelax walked over to her brother as fear filled her eyes. I don't know why she was the one scared. She was the one that hed a weapon hidden in her shirt. I was more excited. "Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home", said the vampire Nappa happily. Vegeta and Rexil seemed to be on edge too. Can't say I blame them. They're about to betray their race. But what I saw next made my blood run cold. There was a vampire that so resembled Vegeta. The only difference was that the older vampire had a goatee. But it was his eyes that grabbed me. Tinted with bloodlust. There was no doubt. This was the vampire that killed my parents. "My son. Welcome home. You too, Nappa and Rexil", he said.

Nappa willingly bowed with a smile on his face. Rexil gave scowl similar to Vegeta's as he did so. Vegeta, however, almost reluctantly hugged his older dopplegangger. "It's good to be home... father", he said. I felt betrayed at that moment. Vegeta was the son of the vampire that murdered my parents. Vegeta's father looked over all the captives. Nappa walked next to Rexil and Zelax. "As you can see, King Vegeta, we have recaptured Rexil's sister", he said with pride. So Vegeta was named after the man that turned him. How real f*cking original. King Vegeta smirked as he saw Zelax. "Ah, yes. She will make a fine mate for one of our elites. Perhaps Zorn would-" he began to rant, until Rexil pushed the king backwards, prompting gasps from the watching crowd. "If anyone lats a finger on them, they will have the fight of their life!" he shouted. King Vegeta chuckled at this. "How silly of me. The one vampire on this island that actually acts human. Give it 100 years. You'll be different. Now take them to the hold!"

Rexil now looked like a total beast. He snarled as he beckoned us to go with him. Vegeta was walking beside us, though more specifically me. "I'm not about to let anyone compromise the plan. Here's your knife", he said, handing me my weapon. "You try to escape, I'll turn you like _it _did me and I did Rexil", he threated. Once he were in the cells, he undid his sister's cuffs and threw Yamcha's hammer at his head. I almost burst out laughing at that. Giving his sister an apologetic look, Rexil walked away. Vegeta stayed, though. "I don't really have much to say. Rexil's going to be more beast like here, which is bad. Just play the part of captive more and then we can put the plan into action", were his words. then he left. I don't know why, but some part of me wanted him to stay. I sighed, wishing my mind wouldn't let my emotions cloud everything.

* * *

_Vegeta P.O.V._

I threw my body down on the bed with a growl. It felt good to be in my own bed again. Unfortunately, it's not home. Home is where you were raised from being a small child to being an adult by either your mother or father. I was turned into an immortal monster and I killed my father for killing the love of my life. Suddenly, I heard growls and sounds of tearing coming from the next room. I sighed and walked out of my room to watch Rexil ripping everything in his. The bed was torn, the walls had clawmarks, paintings were thrown all over the place.

"Calm down, Rexil. You're going to-" I began, but he cut me off. "What?! Die?! I case you've forgotten, the only way I can die is with a sharp wooden object impaling me!" he shouted. Man, he sure did not like being a vampire since his sister was back in his life. "What is your problem?! You've been acting like this ever since Zelax has come back into your life!" I told him. I shouldn't have though. His reaction filled me with too many questions. "I thought you understood", he said with a softer tone. "I thought you were beginning to remember what it's like to be human again. But I guess you don't care about anyone. Me, your best friend. Zelax, my little sister that I must protect. Or even that girl Bulma", he said before leaving.

I stood there, mouth ajar. Before he even knew Zelax was still alive, Rexil enjoyed killing those close to others. He even took the blonde girl away from the bald midget hunter. But, I did know someone that could lend a hand. But I scowled as I most reluctantly pulled out my cellphone. This person is the one who I hate almost as much as my so-called father. No reason in particular, just didn't like him. But he was the only option left whenever Rexil wasn't just saying what he wanted to say flat out. _"Why father even let's him LIVE on this island is a mystery to me",_ thought Vegeta as he selected the contact. First, Vegeta inhaled, then exhaled. It was taking a lot of self control to not go nutsat this point. _"Hello?" _said a higher male voice. Vegeta finally spoke. "It's me. Look, Rexil not being straight with me again. I need your advice."

* * *

Well, there you have it. Please wait while I come up with the next chapter!


End file.
